deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cannibal
Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer, also known as Leatherface and The Cannibal, is the ninth killer in Dead By Daylight. He is known for his appearance in the cult-classic The Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series. He is the second playable guest killer (first being The Shape), and the second killer wielding a chainsaw. Biography Whether killers perform their heinous acts by the compulsions of their diseased minds , or if they are forced into them by external pressures, has long been a matter of debate. But for one killer, nature and nurture are inextricably linked. Leatherface kills not from a desire to exert his will over others, to satisfy carnal urges, or even to quiet the voices in his head. He kills because he is scared. Scared that others will hurt him; scared that his family will be displeased with him, scared that their shared willingness to eat human flesh will be discovered. He does as he is told, his family loves him and that is all that matters. Outsiders are a threat, and threats need to be dealt with. Like those kids that came into the house, uninvited. Walked in like they owned the place. Looked around the house, trying to find out his family’s secrets, no doubt. But Leatherface deals with them, protects his family, just as he’s been taught. He is not just protector, he has many roles, and each role has its own face. He serves dinner, cares for the family, dresses well when they eat. His Grandpa and Ma used to care for them all, but Grandpa he is old now and she has been still for a while, so Leatherface and his brothers had to take over. Family is everything to him. Family is security and safety. But, even though he did his best, one of the kids got away. He tried to stop her, chasing after her as fast as he could, but she had help: another outsider, driving a truck. The evil trucker killed his brother, ran him over like he was a possum. In a fury, Leatherface leapt at him, the saw ready to avenge his family, but the trucker was too quick. He knocked Leatherface aside and turned his own saw against him. As he watched the outsiders driving away, the rage, grief and pain combined with the worry about what would happen to his family now. They would surely return with the police, and the police would take his brothers, his Grandpa. Without them, what would he do? Without their commands, he would wither and die. As his world collapsed, Leatherface spun in circles, swinging the saw all around, trying to fight off the myriad external threats that surrounded him. Then another feeling overtook him. It came from outside his vision, crawling over his skin with cold dread. He realized that no matter what outsiders could do to him, there was something worse, something bigger that lived in the shadows. He was filled with a terror unlike any he had ever felt before. But it was almost comforting, like the fear he’d felt with his family. The fear of disappointing them. He was brought to a place that was familiar but unknowable, and he instinctively knew what he had to do. He couldn't fail it, the way he had his family. Outsiders would come but he would use his skills to overcome any threats. There would be screaming, but he could make the world quiet again. Until the only sound remaining was the blessed howl of the saw. Let the outsiders come. Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in Leatherface's Bloodweb . After achieving level 30, teachable versions of these perks can be found: * Knock Out - level 30 * Barbecue & Chili - level 35 * Franklin's Demise - level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find Leatherface's perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. The Leatherface's Perks revolve around the unknown. Nobody knows where anyone is. Especially Leatherface himself. You are not aware of his presence until his Chainsaw bursts through your spinal cord. Load-Out The Sledge The Sledge is the Primary Weapon of Leatherface. The Sledge might be old-fashioned but it is still the fastest and cleanest way to put down cattles. * When he gets a successful hit to a Survivor, Leatherface will shake the blood off of his Weapon. * When he's about to perform his Memento Mori, he first hits the Survivor in the head with his Weapon then he drops it before revving up Bubba's Chainsaw. Bubba's Chainsaw An incredibly powerful and heavy Chainsaw which sank its teeth into countless victims. A suitable birthday gift for Leatherface. * Start a timed sweeping attack on activation. * Can hit multiple targets in one Chainsaw charge. * Running into an object forces Leatherface into a Tantrum, this attack damages anyone around him. * Automatically puts victims into the dying state on a successful hit. * The Chainsaw charge won't stop until the user bumps into an object or gets stunned. Bubba's Chainsaw Add-ons Achievements There are currently 2 achievements related to The Cannibal. Customization Players may customize their character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after The Cannibal reaches Level 50 and prestiges. The Cannibal, as a unique case, has 4 customisation options based on the four original Survivors, Dwight, Meg, Claudette & Jake, that are locked. They are unlocked by sacrificing 25 of the respective Survivor. The Cannibal's attire includes: Prestige = * Prestige I - The Bloody Sledge (Weapon) * Prestige II - The Bloody Butcher (Body) * Prestige III - Bloody Leatherface (Mask) Trivia * Leatherface is the fourth licensed Character to be introduced to Dead by Daylight ''. ** He is the second licensed Killer to be introduced after Michael Myers as The Shape. * The Hillbilly is said to be based directly on Leatherface and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise, explaining their similarities in looks and abilities. * Leatherface is of 6 Killers without glowing eyes. The others being The Trapper, The Nurse, The Shape, The Hag and The Huntress. * Leatherface is one of three Killers that can instantly put Survivors into the Dying State without any Perks or Add-ons . The other two Killers being The Hillbilly and The Shape. * Leatherface when in '''Tantrum' mode has his speed dropped to about equal to that of the Nurse when she is warp fatigued. * Leatherface's Memento Mori animation was the first one in which the Survivor attempts to get up on their own. * Dead By Daylight is the Second game that Leatherface has been a Guest Character for. (First being Mortal Kombat X/XL) * Killing the four original survivors (Claudette, Dwight, Jake, and Meg) 25 times gives you their face as a customizable mask for Leatherface. Tips * While revving the chainsaw Leatherface moves slower than survivors, use the Chainsaw when close to survivors. * Bumping into objects will result in long stun animation. * If survivor tries to avoid your Chainsaw charge by jumping into a locker, simply bump into the locker. If the survivor comes out they will get downed by the chainsaw and if they wait it out you'll still be able to catch them easily. * Use Chainsaw to counter Hook saves, when survivor is about to unhook another one rev up your chainsaw and then attack with it when both survivors are stuck in animation. * Chainsaw charge is especially strong against basement rescues. * Try to use the Chainsaw attack in open, rather than in clustered place, as you can easily bump into objects and get stunned. External Links *Leatherface DLC Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Licensed Characters